


Take Me Out (To The Ballgame)

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic tm, Romance, Teasing, Wingman Louis, ep 4 better be nice to them or else, imagining these dorks happy makes me want to hug them even more, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: When it comes to confessions, both Clementine and Violet are clueless... but perhaps not entirely hopeless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-playing the New Frontier recently and this little idea popped into my head. Another short-ish one. I always wanna make these one-shots longer but time ain't on my side XD Maybe one day motivation and time will line up, lol. Aaaaaanyways, enjoy!

As Clementine got out of the Everett family car, she stared up at a looming stadium. She could remember Lee bringing her before, when she was a lot younger. That felt like such a long time ago now. It was, really.

“Clem?”

She glanced down, spotting AJ. He was pulling on her sleeve, looking up with curious eyes. When she focused on reality again, she saw Lee, Louis and Violet staring back. They seemed confused, wondering why she was just standing there.

“Sorry, Goofball. I was... daydreaming.” Letting him guide her forward, she approached the front entrance.

“Clementine!” A boy around her age ran over to greet them once they were inside.

She hugged him when he was close enough. “Hey, Gabe. Thanks for inviting us.”

“Javi wanted you guys to be here. We do, too,” Marianna added, joining in.

When they broke apart, Lee whistled. “Man, it’s been too long since we saw him play.”

“Yeah, that injury really knocked him out.” Mari’s shoulders slumped, but she bounced back almost instantly. “But he’s back, better than ever.”

“I believe it.”

AJ scanned the baseball diamond, curious. This was his first time at a game. He’d watched enough on TV, but never in person.

Smiling, Lee ruffled his hair then turned to Clem. “Me and AJ will sit over there. Wouldn’t want to cramp your style.”

“Oh please,” Clementine scoffed. “You don’t do that… all the time.”

Lee chuckled at his own expense. “I have my moments of coolness.”

“You can come sit with us,” Gabe offered eagerly. “Mom and dad are here, too.”

Mariana nodded approvingly. “So are Pipo and Yaya.”

“That settles it then.”

Lee took AJ’s hand and followed the teens, leaving Clementine, Violet and Louis alone. After grabbing some food, the three of them sat down in the stand - Clementine in the middle.

“You… really do know a lot of people, Clem,” Violet commented, quietly impressed.

Finishing a bite of his hotdog, Louis put his feet up on the seat in front. “All cool af.”

“Real modest, Louis."

“Pfft. You _should_ take it as a compliment, since you were included in that. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Violet rolled her eyes playfully. “Right, I’m sure you just said it for other people’s benefit.”

“That’s me, the selfless martyr.”

“Shame you can’t be the silent martyr instead.”

Louis put a hand on his chest, acting offended. “You would miss my incredible wit.”

Clementine laughed to herself. “God, you two argue like an old married couple.”

“I mean, we basically are. See these teeth.” He grinned, trying to show as many teeth as possible and tapping his top right side canine. “Totally not mine.”

“If I get married, it would _not_ be to you.”

“Ah, Violet, Violet. Did you forget, we already are? Must be the grandma brain kicking in.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Watching them fight, Clementine smiled. To the untrained eye, it might seem like they hated each other. She knew different.

“But, I’m totally okay sharing you, Vi. I already know who wi-”

Before he could say anything else, Violet reached over and covered his mouth with her hand. She glared at him, silently communicating. Suddenly, she took her hand back, wiping it on his shirt.

“Holy shit, Louis! You are gross.”

“And you just tried to suffocate me. Licking was my only hope of survival.” He stuck out his tongue at her.

Sighing deeply, Violet crossed her arms and focused on the field. She refused to even look at him, not for his lack of trying. Hoping that this was mostly pretend rage - sometimes it was hard to tell - Clementine watched the game unfold.

As expected, Javier crushed it. The time away hadn’t knocked him off his game. If anything, he came back stronger. By the end, everyone was cheering him on, no matter what team they’d come to support. Every now and then during the game, Clementine felt Violet’s leg brush against hers, immediately removed when the blonde girl realized. Occasionally, their gaze would meet, Violet looking away as quickly as possible.

Neither of them paid much attention to the baseball game.

When it was all over, Javi did a victory lap of the field. They could almost hear David’s sigh from the other side of the field. His brother had always been like this, some might call it obnoxious.

“Good game.” Louis shuffled forward in his seat. “Pretty sure I could teach them a thing or two, though. Got some ultra-secret moves. Only the true pros would know.”

For the first time since the game began, Violet finally paid attention to him. Never one to miss out the chance to tease him back. “What, like the ‘narrowly dodge the ball because I wasn’t ready’ move?”

“That one’s a classic.” Louis got to his feet, stretching. “I’m gonna go see if I can score some free signed merch. Ciao!”

He darted off quickly, leaving Clementine and Violet alone. Once the crowd had moved, Clem spotted Lee and the others talking to Javi on the field. This was the _perfect_ opportunity… if she was brave enough, at least.

“Vi-”

“Clem-”

They both hesitated, not wanting to speak over one another.

“You go first,” Violet offered.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t gonna say anything that important anyways.”

Somehow, Clementine didn’t believe that but didn’t want to argue. “Okay, um…”

Her throat went dry, suddenly _very_ aware of how close Violet was to her. Why was this so hard? Her heart pounded, mind going completely blank.

“Clem? You okay?”

“I… yeah, I’m okay. Just... nervous, I guess.”

Hesitating for a moment, Violet put a hand over hers. “It’s okay. Take your time. I’m here.”

“I know. You always are. And… I appreciate that.” More than she could ever say.

Violet smiled at her, completely lowering her guard. Clementine was one of the very select few people she could truly relax around. When Clem looked into her eyes, she saw it. That unspoken, unconditional love she had wondered about for weeks. It was right there, impossible to hide.

She was sure Violet could see the same thing right now, perfectly mirrored in her own eyes and expression.

“You know, I was planning on taking you somewhere different. Earlier this week,” Clementine admitted sheepishly. “But… I sorta chickened out.”

How many times had Louis stayed up until some ungodly hour in the morning, giving her a pep talk? The answer… too many. His efforts had always been in vain. Until now, anyway. She hoped.

“Clementine Everett chickening out. Huh, that’s a new one.”

“I’m not as brave as you think I am. Not always.” Seeing the concern appear in her eyes, Clementine squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Something… good, actually. No, _amazing_. Like, the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Violet visibly relaxed, squeezing her hand back. “Good, because I was ready to go death glare whatever problem you had away.”

Clementine’s heart melted. She had known it all along, but at that moment she was reminded just how much Violet cared. Even if she didn’t always say it, her actions spoke louder than any words ever could.

Actions...

Taking a deep breath, Clementine leaned closer. That startled Violet at first, silent yet complete panic setting in. Clem paused, wondering if she had read the mood right. Maybe she was wrong, misinterpreting everything. Maybe- That thought was cut off instantly when she felt lips brush against hers. Soft, only for a second or two, but _definitely_ there.

“Holy shit. I mean, holy shit… I… I didn’t…” Violet was freaking out, that much was obvious. “No, I did... did I just-?”

Running on instinct now, totally bypassing thought, Clementine leaned in again. Their lips met, still hesitant but undeniable. The kiss felt like an eternity and a millisecond all at the same time. When they broke apart they just stared at each other, both questioning reality. Did that actually happen? Before either of them could speak again, before their brains even kickstarted back into action, a shout echoed through the stadium.

“Hooooooooooooomerun!”

They both turned, seeing Louis swinging an imaginary bat. Even from here, they could see his beaming grin. Violet flipped him off, too embarrassed to say anything back right now. Desperate to hide her slowly reddening cheeks, she buried her head into Clementine’s shoulder, which only seemed to amuse him more.

A huge, dorky grin plastered to her face, Clem put an arm around Violet. There was no resistance, much too late for that. She felt so damn grateful to Louis for lighting a fire under their asses.

Whatever would they do without him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally managed to get back to this one. So many ideas, so little time, lol.

Louis couldn’t contain his smirk as Clem and Vi entered the field. A precarious balance between happy and mischievous. Playful teasing was inevitable.

“Don’t,” Violet warned, glaring at him when they were close enough.

“Don’t what?”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, unconvinced by his innocent act. “You know what.”

He blinked, trying and failing to hide his smile. “Do I?”

“ _Yes._ Looking so damn smug. Worse than usual. Didn’t think that was possible, but here we are.”

“What? Can’t I be happy that my friends _finally_ listened to my amazing advice?” Louis asked, pouting at her resistance.

She opened her mouth to protest, then sighed heavily, defeated. “Whatever.”

Accepting this as a win, Louis let loose an unapologetic grin. He passed Clem an exaggerated wink, which made her shake her head. Their friendship really was… something.

“Hey, sweet pea. Enjoy the game?”

She turned to face Lee, who smiled at her warmly. Not just with his mouth, but his whole face. There was a knowing glint in his eyes, accompanying the usual unconditional love. He must’ve seen what happened with Vi.

 _Everyone_ would have.

“It was… great,” she replied sheepishly.

Nobody needed to know she was distracted for the entire game. If Lee’s expression was anything to go by, he already suspected that much. She didn’t need to confirm it, though.

Eager to shift the attention off herself and genuinely curious, Clem gently ruffled AJ’s hair. “What did _you_ think of the game, Goofball?”

“Cleeeeem, I told you. I’m too old for that.” He whined, swatting her hand away. “It was loud. I didn’t understand everything, but it was fun.”

Lee watched them, chuckling at their play fighting. “We’ll try come here more often.”

“Javi can get you guys all the tickets,” Gabe stated, adjusting his beanie.

Mari nodded eagerly. “Yeah! It’d be so cool.”

“I can pull a few strings, sure.” A confident smirk tugged at Javi's lips. “They ain’t gonna say no to their star cleanup hitter.”

Louis stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we’ll _swing by_ again.”

Violet simply rolled her eyes at him.

“The more the merrier.” Javi hoisted his trusty bat over his shoulder. “So, anyone wanna get some free lessons from a pro?”

“Guess you’ve got them hiding somewhere, waiting to take over.”

They all turned at the new voice. David, Javier’s brother.

“Ha, funny. If you think you’re such a hotshot, maybe _you_ should take first swing.” Javi thrust the bat in his direction, as if challenging him to a duel.

David grabbed it, heading over to the batter’s box. “Alright, step aside so you can see how the true pros do it. Not like this loudmouth pendejo.”

“Ah, you wound me, brother.” Javi put a hand to his chest, acting hurt as he waltzed over to the pitcher’s mound. “Try not to embarrass yourself. Too much, anyway. Some things areunavoidable.”

Lining up his shot, David scoffed. “Yeah, like me wiping that smug smirk off your face.”

Shaking her head, Kate joined the others. “Here we go.”

“Dad’s gonna lose. He always does,” Mari revealed to the others. “Doesn’t stop him from trying.”

Gabe shrugged. “Maybe he won’t this time.”

“You really believe that?” When he nodded, she offered a mischievous smile and held out her hand. “Bet you a candy bar.”

“Okay, you’re on.” Gabe shook her hand, sealing the deal.

When David and Javi’s parents arrived, they assessed the situation and muttered to one another. Eager to join in, Gabe grabbed a catcher’s mitt and crouched behind the home plate. The others stood close by, waiting to see how this all played out.

Rolling his shoulders, Javi threw the ball as quickly as he could. It surprised David, who managed to swerve out of the way last second.

“The hell, Javi?”

“Oh, not ready?” he asked, pleased to have knocked his brother’s ego down a couple notches.

Frowning, David planted his feet firmly on the ground. Gabe threw the ball back to Javi, who tossed it between his hands. When David nodded, Javi sent it flying. It hit the bat at an awkward angle, curving backwards over his head. Gabe caught it easily, sending it to his uncle.

“Striiiike two!” Javi called out.

Clearly frustrated now, David’s fists clenched. “You always do this.”

“Well, maybe if you played like a pro, I wouldn’t have to.”

Focusing up, Javi launched the ball as hard as he possibly could. It smacked his brother across the stomach after a wild swing. He doubled over, taking deep breaths.

“¡Vete a freír espárragos, Javi!”

David threw the bat on the ground, a dusty plume of infield sand shooting up into the air. They watched him storm off, muttering under his breath.

Looking over at his sister, Gabe muttered under his breath, “Great...”

“I expect my payment later,” Mari demanded with a broad grin, which faltered as David disappeared. “Should we follow him?”

“Nah. He’ll get over his hurt ego,” Javi reassured. “Just gotta give him some time.”

Kate sighed deeply. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to deal with said battered and bruised ego.”

“Hey, could be worse.” Javi shrugged, then turned to the rest of the group. “So, who’s next?”

“Step aside.” Louis strolled up, taking the bat off the ground and holding it up like a triumphant battle hero.

“Another confident challenger, huh.” Javi smiled as he stepped up to the box.

Louis’ eyes narrowed as he raised the bat with melodramatic flair. “Bring it.”

Javi threw the ball, not as fast or hard as he had with David. Louis took the swing, managing to clip it.

It sped towards Javi, who caught it with ease. “At least you hit it with the bat, not your face or body.”

“ _Hooomerun_ ,” Violet mimicked his earlier playful mockery.

Louis turned to her, hand on hip. “First of all, that was a B minus imitation of me. Not nearly enough enthusiasm or charm. Second, I’d like to see _you_ do better.”

“Alright.” She walked up and held her hand out.

Shaking his head, he gave her the bat. “Pride before a fall.”

Clearly sensing that Violet wasn’t here to mess around, Javi didn’t even try trash talking her as she stepped up to the home plate. It felt like an old western film standoff, pistol duelers waiting for their opponent to twitch. After unspoken confirmation, he threw the ball. She didn’t even flinch until it was within hitting distance. Swinging the bat, she sent it flying over Javi’s head. It hit the ground with a thud, rolling a couple feet.

He watched it fly overhead, whistling. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

Violet shrugged, laying the bat down on the ground again. “I used to play with my dad. Been a while, though.” She shot a sly glance at Louis, jabbing her thumb his way. “Imagining it was his head helped with my aim.”

“Um, rude.”

“Maybe if you imagined the ball was a cantaloupe, you’d actually hit it.”

Jaw dropping, Louis gasped melodramatically. “How dare you use the c-word in my presence?!”

“Oh my god. Grow up.”

Smiling, Clementine approached Violet and hesitantly gathered up her hands. “You kicked ass, Vi. A plus.”

Forgetting her fight with Louis almost instantly, she looked down at their linked hands then smiled back shyly. “Thanks, Clem.”

“Wish I’d bet a candy bar on you guys instead,” Gabe mumbled.

“Well, you didn’t,” Mari pointed out with no remorse. “Maybe next time you’ll be smarter when placing bets.”

Kate laughed at her ruthless mindset. “Somehow, I don’t think Mari would ever bet on something she isn’t _at least_ ninety percent confident in.”

“You catch on quick.”

“Shame it doesn’t run in the family.”

Javi winced at the comment. “Ouch, low blow.”

“Both you  _and_ David take stupid bets,” Kate declared confidently, putting a hand on her hip. “You can’t deny it.”

“Can’t I?”

Lee glanced down at AJ, noticing how quiet he’d been. “You okay, AJ?”

“I want to try,” he announced, his expression determined. “Hitting the ball.”

“How about we try together?” Clem suggested, reluctantly letting go of Vi’s hands.

There would be plenty of time for that later.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They walked up to the home plate. AJ took the bat with her help, Clementine making slight adjustments to his posture and grip.

“You got this, AJ,” Lee encouraged from the sidelines.

“Okay, batter up.” Javi threw the ball, much slower than he had for anyone else.

When the ball was in striking distance, Clem prompted and helped AJ swing the bat. It bounced off to the left with a solid smack, rolling a short way.

“I did it!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

“Yes, you did it.” She crouched down to give him a big hug.

Lee smiled at his celebration. “Maybe I should sign him up for more lessons.”

“I can stay a little longer and practice with everyone,” Javi offered, rolling his shoulders. “And if you can pin me down some other time, I’m always happy to share my mad skills.”

As the others set up a small makeshift practice game, Clem glanced around for Violet. She was nowhere to be found. She frowned, that girl really was a ninja.

“If you’re looking for Vi, she went thataway.” She jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice, swiveling around, then found where he was pointing. “My guess, to seek refuge in the bathroom. Today’s been… pretty intense for her.”

Intense didn’t really do it justice. Clementine’s shoulders slumped slightly. She didn’t want to push things too far. Violet needed her space.

“She probably wants to be left alone, right?”

Louis shook his head, hooking his thumb through a belt loop. “Nah. She wants to talk to you. You know, without everyone here.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“Nope. I just know.”

If anyone else tried to tell her that, she’d probably dismiss it. Louis was different, though. He’d been friends with Vi for so long. While they seemed worlds apart, there was an unspoken and honestly incredible degree of understanding between them.

“Won’t argue with your psychic knowledge.”

“Smart move.” He gently nudged her in the right direction. “Don’t worry. I’ll hold down the fort. And kick ass.”

“Thanks, Louis.”

Giving a deep bow, he approached the others. It felt really nice to know he had her back.

Taking his advice, she headed to the outskirts of the baseball diamond and then to the bathroom. Hesitantly, she pushed the door open. Violet stood by the sinks. She turned, assuming a defensive pose. When she realized it was Clementine, she relaxed a fraction.

“Oh, hey. Sorry for just... disappearing. I should’ve said something, but… well, I didn’t.”

“It’s okay.” Clem walked towards her, leaning against a nearby sink. “So long as _you’re_ okay.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine.” She sighed deeply, crossing her arms. “Just... a little overwhelmed, you know.”

Clem wanted to trust Louis’ judgment completely, but she had to make sure. Just in case. “Do you want to be alone?”

“No!”

Violet instinctively grabbed hold of her wrist, as if she expected Clementine to turn around and run out of the bathroom. Sheepishly, she let go and adopted an awkward stance.

“Sorry, I… this all seems too good to be true. Like, I’ll blink and realize it was a dream or a prank.” Tensing up, she caught Clementine’s eye. “It’s… not, right?”

“No, it’s not.” Clementine reached out for her, pulling her closer and lightly squeezing her hand for reassurance. “If it wasn’t already obvious, I like you, Vi. Or, as Louis would say, I _like_ -like you.”

It took Violet a moment to fully process that, the cogs in her brain working overtime. Eventually, she settled on a smile. One so bright it could eclipse the sun.

“I… _like-_ like you too, Clem. If it wasn’t already totally obvious, which I’m sure it was.” She laughed softly, likely at her own expense.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think we’ve really been subtle,” Clementine pointed out, wondering how they’d been so blind. “I guess it’s never obvious to the people involved. Like in literally every film.”

“I guess you’re right.” Violet sighed deeply with relief, tension leaving her body. “I just feel kinda stupid for worrying about it so much. Even after…” she paused, her truly dorky grin replacing every last sliver of doubt, “...what happened earlier.”

Smiling back, Clementine tucked a few strands of hair behind Violet’s ear, hand lingering on her cheek. “At least we don’t need to anymore, right?”

“Yeah, we don’t.” Violet took Clem’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her palm.

Their eyes met, completely forgetting where they were. Any lingering hesitation faded away. Right now, there was nobody around to interrupt. They melted into one another, sharing another kiss. Tender, filled with unspoken trust and love.

When they broke apart this time, Violet rested her head on Clementine’s shoulder and hugged her tight. “Real romantic setting for this, huh.”

“We’ll pick somewhere better next time.”

“That’d be… great.” Clem felt warm breath against her neck. “No, _perfect_ , actually.”

They stood there for some time after, gently swaying on the spot. If only this moment could last forever. Not that it needed to. They had all the time in the world. Eventually, Violet broke the hug. She rubbed the back of her neck, unsure how to react to this new level of intimate vulnerability.

“We’d, uh, better get back. Wouldn’t want to miss Louis making a fool of himself, right?” She held out her hand, eyes soft and glistening.

No hesitation Clementine took it, offering the girl she had grown to love a warm smile.

“Not for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, lol. Wanted to play around a little more with all these characters and obvs add some more soft violetine into the mix (I really need to do some more solid established relationship stuff at some point).  
> Might come back to this again, after I've updated and released other stuff XD

**Author's Note:**

> Violet.exe has stopped working XD Good ol’ gay panic mode, lol. I may come back to this, since there are a few more ideas I can work in that I didn't have time for right now :o


End file.
